1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a packaging system including a packaging machine.
2. Background Art
As recited in Patent Documents 1 and 2, various technologies have been conventionally proposed for a weighing and packaging system including a weighing machine and a packaging machine. Patent Document 3 discloses the technology relating to the weighing machine.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-62805
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-84082
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-343278
Meanwhile, in the packaging system including a packaging machine such as a weighing and packaging system, since a processing object discharged from a processing device of a previous stage such as a weighing machine is packaged by a packaging machine, in terms of improving the availability factor of the whole of the system, it is extremely important to operate the processing device of the previous stage and the packaging machine in conjunction with each other. In this packaging system, the availability factor of the whole of the system is sometimes declined when a part of functions of the packaging machine is stopped for reducing power consumption of the packaging machine without considering the conjunction with the processing device of the previous stage such as the weighing machine.